The End is Weird
'The End is Weird' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 30. Originally aired October 19, 2010. Title reference: Play-on words to the saying "The End is Near". -- This is the Original Episode -- Bot-ily Harm Way to Die #'723' On July 25, 2002, in Austin, TX. A teenage boy obsessed with building robots and annoying his mom with them uses the microprocessor from his mother's Roomba to build a motion sensing robot with a sharp rotating edger blade. After dropping a screw and bending over to pick it up, the robot awakens and charges at the boy, severing two of his fingers, then slashing his foot, and after he falls to the ground, it lacerates deeply into his abdomen, killing him from excessive loss of blood. Alt names - Mod Man Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Runner Up B". Hertz So Good Way to Die #'121' On May 17, 2008, in Tarzana, CA. An exhibitionist couple have public sex on top of an old, defective transformer. The man reveals a Prince Albert piercing to his girlfriend, and once it makes contact with the transformer during intercourse, he is electrocuted. The girlfriend is unharmed, as her feet were not on the ground and all she felt was a mild tingle from her boyfriend getting shocked. Alt names - Oh My God Note: This segment was otherwise known as "Transrformed Attraction" Harry He-Done-Y Way to Die #'14' On October 22, 1926 (Technically nine days later), Montreal, Canada. Famous escape artist and magician Harry Houdini claims himself invincible to blows to the torso. A fan sends several blows to the abdomen. He collapses onstage two days later, and dies in hospital a week later from septic shock from a burst appendix. Alt names - Harry Hou-Dunnit Note: This segment is otherwise known as "The Harry Houdini Story" Vom-Ate-Dead Way to Die #'323' On September 29, 2008, in Atlantic City, NJ. A female emetophiliac tries to get a boyfriend, but is dumped once they discover her fetish. She goes to a hot-dog-eating-competition, hoping to have sex with the winner. She ambushes him backstage and jams a finger down his throat, causing him to vomit on her face. She inhales a piece of undigested hot dog, causing her to choke to death. Alt names - Chunka Chunka Burnin' Love Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Award Winner". Die-Drant Way to Die #'506' On November 21, 2009, in Brentwood, CA. A prankster uses a mirror to reflect sunlight into the eyes of passing drivers in the hopes of causing an accident. He succeeds when the driver collides with a fire hydrant, which flies into the air and crushes the prankster's skull. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Hang Dunked Way to Die #'284' On June 3, 1986, in San Francisco, CA. An egotistical bully hogs a basketball court. He makes a slam dunk and, to celebrate, hangs from the rim and pulls himself up through it. When he lets go, his necklace gets caught in the net and he is hung to death. Bad Max Way to Die #'873' On July 23, 2010, in Malibu, CA. In this imaginary tale (based on a real death, with the victim changed for legal and ethical reasons), a notoriously racist and sexist movie star attempts to force his girlfriend into giving him oral sex, but she is too busy recording his abusive phone calls to sell to the press. The man sits in his Jacuzzi, and ends up eviscerated through his anus when he sits directly on the Jacuzzi's suction pump. Alt names - Sucked Off Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Award Winner". Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Top 100 Deaths